Swaffy
by SuzieQuaKes
Summary: -AU- / FLUFF! “May, a kitten requires work!” the green-haired man tried to tell his fiancée. “No, we’re not going to keep him.” “It’s a she!” the brunette retorted with a huff. She stared down at the cat longingly. “And she’s so cute." Contestshipping, CS


A/N: Hello there! :3

So I have this one finished a couple of days before Christmas! :D Which is way earlier than my set deadline. :] So this is good.

I've been writing this piece by piece, but I've tried to make the mood stay the same throughout the story. And yes, it's more of a drabble than a story. Real short. :) But it is **happy**, folks! Finally that happy one-shot that you never thought Suzie would do is here. :'D I have nothing against CS, for those of who were wondering. Angst was just my kind of thing. But now I've gotten 'round to writing that warm, fluffy, pointless little thing that'll cheer you up, hopefully :D

OH! And today I watched my very first episode of Pokemon DP. :] Yeah, I haven't watched Pokemon since May left the show; and today I found out that Ash's voice sounds absolutely horrible. Yuck. Is it just me--or did the voice actor change?

ANYWAY. Sorry, I won't delay you any longer. :3 That is, if you're even reading this. ;]

**WARNING**: Drew is completely OOC. I'm sorry. I can't write him in character without screwing up the entire "plot" of this story. :3

**Enjoy, my darlings.**

Dedicated to Jayme-love. (: For daring me to write this lil' happy thing; _and_ because I love you. :3

* * *

**[ Swaffy ]**

_UnreachableRomance_

A brunette giggled to herself as she walked briskly in the cool autumn wind. Sunshine fell onto her hair and the wind whispered through the silver line of birch trees shadowing City Park. Children in bright parkas ran in the playground with the waiting parents making conversation on the sun-bleached benches. Some of them looked up to smile at her as she walked past whilst the orange, yellow and brown leaves crunched under her boots. She was a heartwarming sight to see on a chilly day.

Her chocolate-colored hair was let loose and spilled across the colorful scarf draping across her neck. The bright yellow hair-band, the red fuzzy jumper, the black stockings and the brown boots all seemed to bring out the glowing, warm, happy scene that went perfectly with the season. A bundle was visible in her arms. A bundle of soft baby blue blanket. She glanced down at it; an excited yet graceful smile overtaking her features. Her bright blue eyes gleamed with delight and utter adoration.

A small, striped yellow head stared up out of the baby blue blanket with yawning eyes.

"_Meow."_

May giggled again, not noticing the passersby looking at her with curiosity and wonder in their eyes; trying to figure out what she found so amusing. All she could see was the kitten. May had found the orange and yellow striped kitten near the Daycare Center in the park where she worked part-time. She had asked people around, wondering who it was that lost it--but nobody knew anything about a lost cat. And so May proclaimed it keepers. Of course she left her number and everything at the daycare if anyone came around . . .

She was hoping not though.

She couldn't believe that somebody had just _abandoned _a kitten as_ gorgeous_ as little Swaffy.

_But it was all for the_ _better;_ the brunette thought with a grin. She absentmindedly petted the kitten, and as she did so, the bejeweled engagement ring on her left ring finger glinted in the sun. Another smile spread across her lips. _And I'm sure Drew is perfectly okay with taking in darling Swaffy. _

- - -

It had been a normal Saturday for Drew. He stayed in, eating the leftovers in the fridge that his fiancée left him and watched wrestling on TV the entire day. It wasn't to say he was particularly content with the way that May had work on Saturdays--considering the fact that she needn't work at all. She _was_ going to be Mrs. Drew Hayden, and inherit the entire Hayden riches whether she liked it or not. But she enjoyed her job, working with kids, and he liked her to be happy.

Glancing up at the Grandfather Clock set in the corner with its pendulum swaying back and forth--he realized that it was almost the time that May would be coming back. The green-haired young man stood up quickly from the couch, and cleared up some of the empty cans of soda and dirty plates; disposing some of the mess into the bin while the dishes went into the sink to wash later.

A lot of people were surprised when they heard Andrew Roselle Hayden was going to be moving out of his enormous mansion to live with his girlfriend in an apartment with _no_ maids, _no_ servants and _no_ first class treatment. But he enjoyed the apartment. It was small, but it was just right to share with May. And though he wouldn't like to damage his ego by saying it--he would have enjoyed living in a hut if it was with the brunette. And that was why he had proposed to her.

It was amazing how just _one_ girl could make him change so much.

He almost jumped when he heard the door opened, so lost in his thoughts. She was just on time, and he had finished clearing up the living room. Drew rushed to the door to greet her and noticed himself smirking as the door opened to reveal his favorite sight: May.

She smiled as she stepped inside the apartment. "Hey Drew. Sure is chilly outside."

He watched as she took off her coat and hung it. "Let me make you warm." He reached in to kiss her, but she shook her head and pulled away, all the while wearing that same smile.

"No, no. You'll squish Swaffy."

Drew could feel his brow rising. Swaffy? What had May gotten herself into _this_ time? He could tell he wasn't going to like it though. Anything that came between him and kissing May didn't usually go on his good side.

Drew's eyes traveled to the bundle of blanket in her hands and he waited for her to explain just exactly what she meant by 'Swaffy'. She appeared like she wasn't going to be doing some explanations any time soon, though. She took off her boots and slid into pink fuzzy slippers and swayed over towards the couch.

He crossed his arms over his chest, walking over towards her. It was one of those rare times when he was left confused. But lately it seemed that May had no trouble in taking care of thatdepartment. "Wait--what? Who's Swaffy?"

May looked up, her blue eyes brimming with excitement. "Guess what?"

"May, _please._" The green-haired man groaned. This was no time for games. "Get to the point."

She stuck her tongue out childishly before exclaiming eagerly: "I found a kitten!"

Drew froze in place. He blinked after a few seconds, hoping that he heard wrong. A _kitten_? Okay, maybe May tended to get a little bit crazy when it came to animals (_especially_ dogs and cats) and she had brought home a few strays that she discovered in the park--but those were merely birds or small rodents that needed some healing. Never a _cat._

The deep azure eyes of the girl in front of him flashed as her face became wrapped in an adorable pout. "Wanna see her?" May continued, completely oblivious of his thoughts. She reached for the little bundle of blanket that she set down onto the couch, and pulled the piece of fabric away so that he could see the stripy head and the small, delicate features of a small tiger.

Drew's stomach flipped. He knew May far too well. She was planning _on keeping this cat_. Oh no, no, no. He was not about to let that happen. The cat might be adorable to _look_ at but its litter would be completely _obnoxious_. And it was just far too likely that only _his_ things were going to get spoiled by cat poo.

"May strikes again," he murmured under his breath and shook his head, announcing the bad news clearly: "We are _not_ keeping this cat."

Drew tried not to regret his decision. It was hard to do--considering how May's face had morphed into a horrid expression. "Why not?! Please, Drew? Please, please, please?!"

She was doing that thing with her face again; he noted to himself glumly. That push of her lower lip, and her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. It would make things even harder for him. He could never resist when she looked like this. _No,_ he chided himself. He had to remain stern. He was absolutely _not_ going to have cat poop all over his home.

"May, a kitten require work!" the green-haired man tried to tell his fiancée. "No, we're not going to keep him."

"It's a she!" the brunette retorted with a huff, before looking saddened. She stared down at the cat longingly. "And she's so cute . . ."

_You're_ cute! He wanted to scream, but he kept it down. Cool and calm; that's what a Drew should be . . .

_Damn this cat_; he found himself thinking. If it weren't for it, he would be having some genuine fun with May. He didn't want to admit it--but he had been missing the brunette the entire day.

"Sorry love," Drew said smoothly, even impressing himself on how comfortable he sounded. "But he--or _she_ has to go. We'll find her a good shelter, all right? Does that make your big frown go away?"

May sighed, and plopped onto the couch, still holding the kitten tight to her chest as if somebody might steal it from her. Drew could hear the content purr of the cat as she hugged the cat, stroking its fur and whispering soft words. He suddenly hated the cat even more. He was . . . _jealous_ even if he wouldn't admit it for the world. _Don't worry, Drew. You're hotter than that cat; _he told himself in an attempt to make his jealous feelings go away. It didn't. Grumbling some words under his breath, he sat down on another couch.

May peeked out from nuzzling the orange fur of the kitten. "What are _you_ so fed-up about? For all I know; I should be the one upset at _you_ for not letting me keep the kitty!"

"But you already _have_ a kitty!" The words rolled out of Drew's lips before he had a chance to stop them.

He felt embarrassed as he watched May look puzzled. She scrunched her little nose. _Damn;_ he thought uncomfortably. Her nose was so flippin' _adorable_. Especially when she chose to scrunch it up like that.

"No I don't!" was the first thing that May said, before pulling her brows together in a confused knot. "If I already have one; then where is it?"

Drew felt the moment of truth coming up and he silently cursed himself for making himself so vulnerable. He tried to think of ways to get out of this sticky situation but his fiancée's narrowed eyes had that 'no nonsense' look. How horrible and embarrassing! And what an attack to his ego.

It took him a little while before muttering in the smallest voice possible: "Right here."

He hoped with all his might that she wouldn't hear him. But unfortunately for him, she caught his words.

"What?" May laughed out. "What did you say?"

He rolled his eyes, more irritated with himself than her. He flicked some hair that had gone into his eyes before admitting to sheer humiliation. "Your kitty to love and hug . . . is supposed to be _me._"

To Drew's _complete and utter surprise; _May laughed out loud. He groaned and pulled on some bangs hanging over his eyes. It was what he normally does when he was embarrassed or annoyed of something. _Why_ did he have to go and say that? He knew he would be tortured by this for the rest of his life.

Drew watched--his lips drawn into a tight line--as the girl in front of him heaved with giggles. She finally controlled herself, and wiping the edge of her watery eyes--she smiled big. The orange-furred kitten hopped down from her chest as she opened out her arms.

"Well then, come on here, _kitty_."

The green-haired man sure didn't expect that. He smirked as he made his way over to May and got on top of her; making sure that he wasn't squishing her with his weight. The brunette smiled up at him, and played with strands of his hair.

_Finally_; he thought as he began to kiss her, his lips carefully molding in with her soft, velvet ones. Expertly, he parted open her lips, slipping his tongue inside the warm cavern. When they finally separated their caress, he laughed softly to himself as he leant down and kissed the bridge of her nose. How he loved that nose.

May giggled from underneath him. Music to his ears. "I love you."

Drew suddenly pulled away with a mischievous glint visible in his vivid green eyes. He needed to know just one thing: "As much as you love that cat?"

She looked at him for a second before laughing. She pulled him even closer, laying a kiss on his lips. "More than I can ever love that cat; or any other cat in the entire world."

Drew grinned, hearing just the exact words he wanted. Maybe the embarrassment was worth it after all. "Yay," he cheered silently. "Now I can be your kitty forever."

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! And happy 2010! :)

Leave a review!

_-Suzie x_


End file.
